Slayer Styled Intervention
by LycoX
Summary: The smell of smoke and the faint sound of screams makes for a change in history.


**Slayer Styled Invervention**

 **Disclaimer: Been reading 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' fics again lately and I had this come to mind. Now in this, Kendra never ended up dead by Drusilla's hand but Faith was still activated at some point. Plus, Kendra deserved a Hell of a lot better then what she got on the show.**

* * *

It was luck or perhaps something else that Kendra had been in the nearby woods, patrolling it in order to ensure there was nothing that would harm the citizens of Beacon Hills. Luck, or something else, when her sense of smell told her of something that was smoking. And it was a damned strong smell at that. Indicating that something was seriously on fire and not thinking more of it, rushed to where it was coming from. The next thing that clued Kendra in on things was the faint sounds of screaming that was rapidly getting less faint and more in stereo as Buffy would probably say. Her quick pace brought her to a mansion that was blazing and quickly spotted three individuals that were observing the whole thing and not bothering to help the ones screaming on the inside. Kendra's eyes narrowed at this and quickly used her stealth training to soundly knock the trio out before they could even do anything.

And once that was done, she quickly spotted where the screams were coming from as hands were seen from a basement window. "I'm coming!"

"HELP!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Quickly, Kendra used her strength to pull off the bars of the window and even tore out some of the bricks surrounding it. "Come! Quickly!"

"We can't, the Mountain Ash that is clearly surrounding our home is preventing us from leaving!"

Kendra frowned at that and looked around and sure enough, right next to the bottom of the house, was a line of Mountain Ash. Not deciding to waste time, she quickly broke it. "De line is gone, now come!" Urged the second longest lived Slayer who had died only once.

Which had only been done in order to pull the wool over a particularly troublesome Demon. She helped get the children out, followed by the adults and once they were safely away from the fire, one of the adults' eyes turned blue as he spotted one of the knocked out figures on the ground. "I KNEW IT!" He roared out literally and charged towards the female figure on the ground as claws grew from his nails.

But Kendra was quick to get in his way. "Hold it right dere, Werewolf."

He snarled at her but she didn't back down. "And just who the Hell are you?"

"I am Kendra, de Vampire Slayer."

That made the man falter somewhat as the woman who'd told Kendra of the Mountain Ash came up to them. "Her death will not be by your hand this day, Peter. Justice will be had but not by that manner."

"Talia..."

"I have Spoken." The now named Talia replied with a voice full of authority as her eyes turned red.

Peter growled but stayed his hand as the youngsters came and swarmed the trio. "You have my deepest gratitude for giving us aide, Kendra. Despite that you did not need to do so to a family of Werewolves and Humans."

"Part of me duty to save dose in need. No matter what dey may be. Bein' in de woods dis night was fortunate."

Talia smiled at her while Peter stared at her in a suspicious manner but kept quiet. As now wasn't the time as sirens could be heard in the distance. And with Kendra having intervened, the Council would get involved as well. Which meant the end of what amounted to free reign by Hunters hunting Werewolves and other Supernatural types, especially ones influenced by Gerard Argent, to come to an end. Something Chris Argent was somewhat happy about as he knew his father's views and influence was starting to become damned worrisome. His sister and her two co-horts would end up with several lifetime sentences for their attempt to murder the Hale family. Plus, the fact that Kate had essentially raped a troubled young minor. His father would also end up doing life in prison as well much to the older man's immense ire.

And with Talia Hale's blessing, a team of Slayers, led by Kendra much to her surprise, would be allowed to live in Beacon Hills to help ensure the town was well protected by more than one source. But despite this change, Fate wouldn't be denied where a young teenaged boy by the name of Scott McCall was concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, that was satisfying! Hope folks enjoyed and I doubt there will be more to come from this but who knows what the future holds.**


End file.
